


Cвоя игра

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Pool & Billiards, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: Кита Луиддинас, Umbridge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cвоя игра

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Кита Луиддинас, Umbridge

Ниджимура точным ударом отправил последний шар в лузу и, поставив кий рядом с собой, присел на край стола. Акаши, стоявший рядом, лишь дернул уголком губ. Если бы Ниджимура не знал его так хорошо, точно бы купился на показное равнодушие и поверил в свою победу.

— Победа твоя, Шуузо-кун, — Акаши словно озвучил его мысли. Он обошел разделявший их угол и оказался между расставленных ног Ниджимуры. Тот наблюдал, как Акаши ведет пальцами по его галстуку, берет в ладонь и мягко тянет на себя.

— И почему я думаю, что все наоборот? — подаваясь, со смешком спросил Ниджимура. — Ты отдал мне ее на блюдечке. На тебя это не похоже.

Сейчас, когда Акаши стоял так близко, сложно было не заметить легкий румянец на щеках и сбившееся дыхание. О причинах этого Ниджимура задуматься не успел: Акаши дернул его сильнее, заставляя склониться ниже.

— Возможно, мне иногда хочется побыть в положении проигравшего? — прошептал Акаши прямо в губы. Его мягкий язык, не встречая сопротивления, скользнул внутрь. Ниджимура позволил ему немного похозяйничать, а затем сам перехватил инициативу. Втянув нижнюю губу Акаши, Ниджимура слегка прикусил ее и через несколько мгновений сам толкнулся языком, поглаживая. Ему хотелось притянуть Акаши ближе к себе, провести руками по прямой спине сверху вниз до задницы и сжать ее, но правила игры устанавливал не он. Несмотря на проигрыш, тот все еще негласно являлся не ведомым, но ведущим.

— Интересный выбор, не находишь? — оторвавшись от Акаши, хриплым голосом заметил Ниджимура. 

— Чтобы выиграть «войну», иногда нужно проиграть «бой».

— И как в такой момент ты еще умудряешься цитировать Наполеона? — он помнил о любви своего «маленького императора» к цитатам великих людей, только сейчас эти цитаты были не к месту.

— Знание основ стратегии... — Ниджимура не стал ждать, пока Акаши закончит свою мысль, и рывком притянул его за бедра ближе к себе, заставив замолчать. 

— Иногда надо просто расслабляться, — и снова поцеловал. Жадно, влажно. 

Акаши позволил ему, чуть расслабившись под таким напором. Не отрываясь от него, Ниджимура развернулся, прижимая Акаши к столу, раздвигая коленом его ноги. 

Стол с высокими бортиками — не очень удобное место для любых развлечений, кроме танцев и бильярда. Но выбирать было не из чего, и раз они здесь, то сгодится любая поверхность. Ниджимура легко подсадил Акаши на край, мягко нажал на плечо, заставляя откинуться, лечь на спину. 

Член Акаши уже натягивал ткань брюк, и скрыть это было бы невозможно. Ниджимура положил ладонь на выпирающий бугор, погладил, слегка надавив. Акаши лишь тихо выдохнул. В ярком круге света его бледная кожа стала совсем белой, лишь растекающийся по щекам румянец и волосы выделялись яркими пятнами. «Клубника со сливками. Так бы и съел», — невольно подумал Ниджимура, глядя на припухшие губы.

— Ну так что? — Акаши поставил одну ногу на край стола. Поза была крайне открытой и вызывающей.

Ниджимура дернул бровью. Акаши отличался от себя обычного — это было странно, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать скорую. Привычки Акаши для него все еще оставались тайной за семью печатями, но желание всегда быть первым скрывалось за каждым движением.

И все же вести игру мог не только он. Ниджимура выдернул полы рубашки из-за пояса, не спеша принялся за пуговицы. Надолго его не хватило — сдался на третьей. Дернув концы в стороны, Ниджимура распахнул рубашку, оголяя бледную грудь Акаши с темно-розовыми сосками. Завтра ему выскажут все, что думают по поводу порванной одежды — Акаши терпеть не мог подобного обращения с вещами — но сейчас последствия волновали его меньше всего.

Стянуть брюки с Акаши — тот не сопротивлялся — было делом нескольких секунд. Поставив обе ноги на край стола, Ниджимура встал между ними, провел ладонями по бедрам. Акаши едва подрагивал под прикосновениями. Небольшой светло-розовый возбужденный член с темной от прилившей крови головкой прижимался к животу. Ниджимура провел пальцем снизу вверх, взял в ладонь и обвел головку большим пальцем, размазывая смазку. Дернувшиеся вверх бедра, ладонь, накрывшая его пальцы — и Ниджимура понял, что не только он на грани. Скользнув свободной рукой между ног, он провел пальцами между ягодиц и наткнулся на мягкий силикон. Издав звук похожий на всхлип, он замер, пытаясь переварить происходящее. Сжав зубы, он медленно посчитал про себя до десяти, но это мало помогло — кровь разом вскипела, устремившись к паху. Ниджимура понял, к чему была вся эта затея с бильярдом. Здесь все вышло так не только потому что Акаши захотел, он еще и уравнял их возможности таким необычным образом. Это было... очень изящно. И напоминало паутину, удивительно красивую паутину.

— А ты... полон сюрпризов... — но палец, коснувшийся губ, заставил Ниджимуру замолчать. В глазах Акаши он видел превосходство, такое же, как всегда. 

Ниджимура потянул за колечко, медленно вытаскивая пробку. Она поддавалась с трудом, Акаши не двигался, тихо выдыхал и вздрагивал, закусив до белизны губу. Пальцы Ниджимуры дрожали, между лопаток стекал пот. Смотреть на лицо Акаши у Ниджимуры не получалось. Он боялся того, что увидит там вместо обычной непроницаемой маски. Вытащив пробку, он бросил ее на столе. Припухшее и покрасневшее отверстие влажно поблескивало смазкой в свете лампы. Акаши и тут оставался на шаг впереди.

Ниджимура сглотнул, не зная, насколько еще его хватит. Собственный член упирался в ткань и болезненно ныл от желания. Ниджимура расстегнул брюки, приспустил их вместе с бельем на бедра. Подхватив Акаши под колени, придвинулся ближе и, приставив головку ко входу, толкнулся внутрь. Было тесно и горячо, мышцы плотно обхватывали его, и от этого темнело в глазах, сносило крышу. Ниджимура придерживал Акаши за бедра и входил короткими неглубоким толчками. Тот заметался по столу, шумно дыша и выгибаясь, подавался навстречу, насаживаясь на член, сжимая изнутри.

Под веками полыхало кислотно-белым, легкие едва впускали воздух, но Ниджимура не останавливался, напротив, ускорял темп. Акаши негромко вскрикивал, уже не сдерживая себя, царапал ногтями зеленое сукно, то и дело судорожно сжимаясь от резких толчков, едва не причиняя себе боль. Ниджимура подался немного вперед, касаясь его соска рукой. Акаши вцепился в нее, словно тонущий, нахлебавшийся воды.

— Шуузо... — выдохнул, выплескиваясь себе на живот. Ниджимура, глядя на то, как тот кончает, почти сразу последовал за ним. Сердце билось как ненормальное, ноги дрожали, подкашиваясь. Смотреть на разморенного после оргазма, распластавшегося на столе, Акаши было почти невыносимо, и Ниджимура уткнулся лбом в его ключицу. Общая тайна делала связь между ними прочнее с каждым разом, и он улыбнулся, подумав об этом.

— В следующий раз место выбираю я, — шепнул он Акаши на ухо.


End file.
